


Oh Christmas Tree, Oh Christmas Tree

by NerdyJasicoFangirl



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, but heres my gift to this awesome guy that commented on my other stroy, gods im dumb, i really need some though, i still got finish the one for kitty, sadly this is not sweater fluff, tis the season for crappy tree fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyJasicoFangirl/pseuds/NerdyJasicoFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nico is helping Hazel build a 100-foot tree, and a certain blondie really needs to keep his eyes to himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Christmas Tree, Oh Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClumsyMustache](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClumsyMustache/gifts).



"Hazel do we have to help set up the tree again this year?" Nico groaned as he luggged yet another box full of lights for his sister to untangle. "They already got like a million toys in the drive, did you really need to vounteer to build the stupid tree?" 

The tree wasn't even a fucking real tree, it was a metal stand that extended up to near 100 feet and would be draped with metal bullshit then drapped with these stupid little "Twinkle Lights", they were supposed to call them. 

" Nico don't get your panties in a bunch because the church ladies called you depressed again." Hazel chastised.

Oh yeah this was orcatrasted through the church, or a bunch of old ladies that meet up and think they have the right to diagnose his mental health, everytime he would be given a plate of cookies or a cake or whatever old lady bullshit and told to try and keep it down, if it wasn't his weight it was why he wore such dark clothes all the time, if it wasn't that a particular brazen woman would ask about has he seen the error in his sexuality yet... needless to say he hated meeting them and coming to the stupid building, but he had to keep his sister safe and if dealing with annoying people was apart of it then so be it. 

"Whatever it's been an hour and I've lugged a million boxes worth of lights and the tree hasn't even been decorated yet, plus that guy over there keeps staring at you." Nico muttered referencing the blond sitting next to a short latino boy settng up netting, the guy was looking in thier direction. Hazel spared them one glance and turned back to where she was working a knot out of the wires. 

"He's not looking at me Nico."

"He's looking right at you, Haze."

"I'm telling you Nico, I'm not his type."

"Then why does he look so interested then?" Nico rebuffed.

"Why don't you go over and check?" Hazel rebuffed.

Now in hindsight Nico should have taken the hint, but in an effort in whatever he thought he was doing, (protecting his sister he'll scream till this day) he actually walked up to the blonde. "I hope you realize that my sister has a boyfriend, and you have no chance." 

The blonde looked seriously confused for a second until he got a small smirk stretch across his face."Yeah, would've been a shame too, since I don't even play for that team." He said.

Shocked was not the word to describe Nico right now, "Wait so if you weren't looking at Hazel, what exactly were you doing?" 

Jason smiled (that stupid and totally unattractive smile) and gave Nico a once over. "You look like a smart boy, why don't you figure it out?" 

Flabbergasted was the word! Nico stood there for couldn't possibly be more than a minute but felt like a long embrassing hour. "Uh, okay then." He spun on his heels and walked back towards his sister. He could feel the blonde's gaze on his back though.

"So, was he looking at me?" Hazel chuckled out.

"Oh shut it would ya?" Nico said, blush high on his neck as he went to get more boxes.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG this is prbably the lamest thing i will ever write but i started to feel bad and this happened. I'm really sorry.


End file.
